


Tickle Fight

by arochilton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ayyyy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a bit of scar worship, aka chilton living with will/alternate ending to yakimono, basically just willton doing the frick frack, chilton cries during sex amiright, inspired by an anon on tumblr, okay so there's not really any context but i guess it's domestic willton, ticklish chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochilton/pseuds/arochilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By tickle fight, I mean Willton porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I received this ask on Tumblr and was inspired to write it:
> 
> Willton! Ugh, how deep am I willing to go into this weird ass fandom? Deeper, clearly. Ummm... prompt: In the mood for some flaming hot fluff. Will discovers that Fredrick is unbearably ticklish, and that he is, to his delight, strong enough to pin the psychiatrist down. Chilton laughs until he cries, and things progress from there? Make it as wicked as you want. <3 //Nommers

Will and Frederick decided to turn in early that night for no particular reason, their thinking being that they could just cuddle until they got tired. Curled up together in the musky night air, Will laid his head on Frederick’s bare shoulder, feeling the other man’s soft breathing beneath him. Mindlessly, he trailed a hand down Frederick’s chest and torso. They had gotten to the point where Frederick had accepted Will’s incessant reminders that he found him beautiful, scar or no scar. Even despite this, Will had never gotten this close to actually touching the angry stitches.

When Will’s fingers reached the scar, Frederick didn’t flinch. His hot breaths came heavier now, but that was all. Frederick didn’t make any movements at all until Will’s fingers grazed his side. 

The reaction was instantaneous and startled Will, who toppled off the bed as Frederick nearly jumped straight in the air, crashing back against the pillows. Will was bewildered; at first he attributed it to the scar, but upon realizing that he hadn’t even touched it that time, he wasn’t so sure.

"Frederick?" he asked carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, it’s nothing, Will, I’m fine," Frederick waved the question off, lying back down and beckoning to Will to rejoin him.

Will did so, but it was with a hidden smile that he tried the suspicion he had just drawn about his lover. He ran his hand down Frederick’s stomach again slowly, then deliberately poked his side.

"Will!" Frederick yelped, attempting to get away, diving onto the pillows. He was agitated, not angry, and he cracked a rare smile despite himself.

"I do believe you’re ticklish, Dr. Chilton," Will laughed.

 

"Maybe," Frederick replied, voice muffled by the pillows.

Will advanced on Frederick, attempting to ambush him with a sneak tickle attack, but Frederick bolted away. Unfortunately Will’s room was too small to cower anywhere, and going outside meant getting bombarded by dogs. While he considered his options, Will was running at him. Frederick dove for the bed face first, but not before Will leapt down with him, hands seeking his sides.

"Will, stop!" Frederick gasped in between laughs as Will played his hands at Frederick’s sides.

"It’s a wonder Gideon got his task done without you exploding into a fit of giggles. Bet that would’ve creeped him out," Will teased. 

It was the first joke either of them had made about the incident, but to Will’s relief, Frederick laughed. In fact, that was all he was doing. He was barely able to get in breaths through the laughter.

Reluctantly, Frederick rolled onto his back, exposing his stomach to Will, who pinned him down and continued attacking him with tickles. “Stop!” Frederick jerked and kicked his legs, hitting Will in the groin with his feet. 

"Ow!" Will gasped, the air knocked out of him, but he was laughing too.

Frederick was laughing so hard that tears had started to form in his eyes. “Will! Will, stop!” Tears were seeping down his face, his mouth etched into a restrained smile.

"Make me," Will hissed with a devious glare, and Frederick was done for. He felt like his sides would explode from laughing so hard. He could barely form a coherent sentence, so it was with great difficulty that he managed to heave Will off him and tackle him down to the bed, kissing him hard. His mouth parted and his tongue darted between the empath’s lips. He kept Will’s arms pinned down so his hands couldn’t reach Frederick’s side anymore. He sucked at his bottom lip hungrily, pressing his hips down on Will’s as he moaned softly.

"Frederick," Will grunted, bucking his hips slightly, his erection very visible in his short boxer shorts. "Please."

"Well," Frederick whispered, lips at Will’s ear, nuzzling his curls. "I might let you fuck me if you promise not to tickle me."

"Deal," Will immediately wriggled out of Frederick’s grip so he could climb on top of the older man. Tearing off Frederick’s underwear in mere seconds, his mouth descended upon the psychiatrist’s waiting cock.

"Oh, God," Frederick lurched up, hips jerking, feeling nothing but the pleasure of Will Graham’s hot mouth.

Will went to town, sucking perfectly, his hands traveling along Frederick’s thighs.

Frederick wasn’t going to last long if Will kept it up. He shoved a hand in Will’s curls and tried to reluctantly push him away, but Will wouldn’t budge. Frederick’s legs tensed and his eyes rolled in his head. “Will, stop. I don’t want to come until you’re inside of me.”

Will let go of Frederick’s cock with a  _pop_  and looked up at him angelically. “Fair enough,” he reasoned, reaching over to rummage in the nightstand drawer. Finding what he sought, he threw the bottle and wrapper on the bed and climbed back on top of Frederick, pressing kisses to his shoulders.

The older man threw his head back wantonly, spreading his legs and cupping Will’s face in his hands. Will slid his own boxers off, tossing them on the floor carelessly as he worked his way down, nuzzling his torso and kissing his scar lightly.

"You’re so beautiful," Will whispered, moving to sit back on his knees and slick his fingers with a generous amount of lube.

Frederick shook his head, words escaping him as Will slipped two fingers inside him.

"Yes you are," Will insisted, kissing the other man’s stomach as he worked his fingers against his prostate. Frederick tried to rock back against them, crying out softly, his eyes screwed tightly shut. When Will inserted another finger, Frederick was sure he would die from pure pleasure. Will scissored his fingers, kissing the inside of Frederick’s thighs lightly.

"Ready?" 

Frederick let out a choked moan and nodded. He nearly screamed at the loss when Will removed his fingers, his legs tense and cock leaking onto his stomach. Will unwrapped the condom quickly, rolling it on and messily attempting to slather lube onto himself. 

Will grabbed the whimpering psychiatrist by the hips and pulled him up to meet him, wrapping his legs around his hips as he pressed into him.

"Oh God," Will could barely choke out a gasp as he entered Frederick’s tightness. " _Frederick_.”

“ _Will_ ,” Frederick moaned softly, the occasional garbled Spanish word spilling from his lips as Will thrusted into him.

Snapping his hips, Will picked Frederick up, the both of them moaning audibly at the change in angle. Frederick wrapped his arms around Will’s neck for leverage. When he opened his eyes to look into Will’s, the profiler could see that he was crying.

"Fuck," Frederick gasped, rocking his hips to impale himself on Will’s cock. "Will."

"Sssh, baby," Will moved one hand from Frederick’s ass to stroke his face lightly. Their lips met in a mess of lustful hunger.

"Will, I’m gonna come," he managed to choke out, his breathing extremely labored.

"Go ahead, Frederick," Will whispered, dropping him back down on the bed carefully to pound into him harder. He reached to Frederick’s cock, gripping it and moving his hand along it in time with his thrusts.

"Shit," Frederick closed his eyes, seeing only stars. "Will!" he yelped as he let go, spilling into Will’s hand and clenching around his cock.

"Oh my God," Will groaned, his lover’s peak being all he needed to tip him over the edge as well. He fell forward onto Frederick, breathing hard as he pulled out carefully.

They laid like that for a while, whispering sweet nothings and “I love you”s, until Will ever so carefully traced one finger along Frederick’s side.

With a disconcerting glare, Frederick raised an eyebrow, body tensing. The touch wasn’t light enough to throw him over the top again, but he laughed despite himself, grabbing Will’s face and kissing him full.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was actually a lot shorter than I was anticipating, but it's the first full on porn I've written in a while. I just love my cute dumb Willton so much.  
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr!   
> fredschilton.tumblr.com


End file.
